The Wrong Rose
by coco100101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally start dating! But what happens when Kagura comes and puts a spell on the gang, making themm love the wrong person? Inyasha's version of A Midsummers Night Dream.


The Wrong Rose

By Sara Sanchez

"Inuyasha! You idiotic dog! I don't like Koga!" I screamed. I was staring at Inuyasha's back as he sat away from me. I can't say it, I thought. But, I have to if I ever want Inuyasha to be the small amount of niceness he is. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. " Inuyasha. I don't love Koga. I love… you." I held my breath and closed my eyes. I was totally afraid of what his reaction would be.

I opened my eyes to see his face an inch away from mine. He was staring at me.

"You're just saying that." He accused. The heat and anger bubbled inside me again. I only knew one way to convince him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. He stared at me. His golden eyes wide with shock. He probably knew what I was about to do. "Kagome, what are you-" that was all he had time for. I thrust myself against him. He slowly, with trembling hands, held onto my waist.

I slowly pulled away. He was staring at me with big, golden, smoldering eyes. For once in my life, I actually think InuYasha is… sexy.

"Damn… wow. Kagome." He lightly touched my cheek. "Can you believe that over everything that you put me through, I actually love you too?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I stretched up on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Actually, I can believe that…" I pulled back and got ready for another kiss. Then InuYasha's body froze, his ears twitched to the left. I glanced to the left and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo staring at us awe struck. Shippo looked from me to Inuyasha then back to me, and then he looked down- to my embarrassment- at InuYasha's hands around my waist. His eyes turned to slits. Sango and Miroku were just blushing at their show. Miroku was also making a thumbs up sign at InuYasha.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. I realized my hands were still around InuYasha's neck. I quickly pulled my hands at my sides. Miroku put a hand on Sango's mouth.

"No, Sango. Let them carry on. I think that Kaede's village has a vacant hut. Very comfortable to sleep me, Sango and Shippo can stay at Kaede's hut. It's okay." I blushed- more than I thought possible.

I looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at me. His golden full of warmth and love. I sighed and smiled. My smile faded as I turned to Miroku.

"Me and InuYasha have to think about it. For now, we'll just stay here. Track down Naraku, the regular." I sighed.

The next day

"InuYasha… I really think we should go." I whispered. Me and Inuyasha were sitting in the tallest tree in the Katome forest. He put his arm around my waist. "I've waited about a year and a half to tell you. I know Miroku is going a bit… fast. But, what if another girl comes and steals you away." I put my head on his shoulder. It was freezing cold, and it felt like marble.

"No living human will steal me away from you. But, what about when you go to your present time. That… Hojo jackass or whatever." I giggled and then stopped short. Realization flooded over me. No _living _human will steal InuYasha away from me- but what about Kikyo? He noticed I was still. "What's wrong?"

"InuYasha… when you said no _living _human will steal you away, were you talking about Kikyo?" I knew he had meant it. His body froze, he wasn't expecting me to find out. He looked down and moved his arm around my waist to around my shoulder. I stared at him, getting impatient waiting for an answer.

"Kagome… I don't love Kikyo as much as I love you. I would kill her if it meant saving you from death." It was selfish, but one of the nicest thing he's- anyone's ever said to me before. "And if you want to go to the vacant hut. I'll go with you." He sighed and picked me up. He jumped off the 

branch and kissed me while I was in his arms. I pulled away. He stared at me, confused.

"Let's go today!" I whispered. The journey to Kaede's village was a three day long trip. It all went smoothly. Miroku and Sango getting every moment they can to get me and InuYasha alone. They were spending too much time together- alone. I started to get suspicious.

Everything went smoothly until the last day. We just had to spend one more night on the cold, hard, dirty ground. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and me all froze.

"Naraku. Damn it all…" InuYasha growled. My eyes glanced to my left to my right. I was ready. I already had my bow and arrow out. We felt thrashing wind. Slapping my hair on my face. Kagura jumped off her feather and hopped onto the ground. I noticed something different about her. She had a beautiful blue and red rose in her hair. She pulled it out and dropped it on the ground.

A green mist shot out of the petals and I heard her laugh. An itch crawled down my throat and I coughed. I couldn't stop, my eyes started to water. I coughed and coughed.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" I coughed. I waited a few seconds, but it was too long. I closed my eyes. I entered the world of darkness and the last thing I knew my head hit the cold, dirty ground.

I LOVE YOU

When I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing. I felt an urge to hug someone. To weep in their arms. But, it was strange, I didn't know who. After my eyes cleared through the blur, I realized that the green mist was gone. I stood up. And, as if when I stood I broke through the barrier of pain and confusion- I knew who I loved.

Miroku.

As if I mentally called him, he stood right next to me. He rubbed my bottom, but for once I didn't care- I actually liked it. He grabbed my hip and spun me around to look at him. He pushed me against his body and I blushed. I stared at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He stared into my brown eyes. His blue eyes were like mesmerizing pools of water. Just echoing my name every time a drop of water fell in. _Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. _

"Kagome Higurashi, will you bear my child?" at any other time than this, I would slap him. But, now I just stared and stared. He leaned in. his hot, sweet, breath on my face. "I love you. Don't you know that?" the hand that was on my shoulder slowly slid down my back. Over my butt, onto my thigh (where he squeezed) and to my knee. He jerked his hand up and pulled my leg on the side of him. I fell forward and my lips pressed against his. I slowly opened my mouth and let my breath go in his mouth. I lightly outlined his lips with the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, yes. I will bear your child, Miroku. Let's go. Wait, where's the others?" I asked I pulled back and looked at him, confused. He turned his head and pointed to the left. Sango was pulling on Inuyasha's right arm, Shippo pulling on his left.

"Inuyasha's mine Shippo! Let go! Or else I'll hit you in the head with my hidiakos!" Sango threatened. Shippo let go of Inuyasha's arm and screamed.

"You're a meanie, Sango! I'll date Kirara then!" Shippo walked over to Kirara and hugged her.

"Mew!" Translation- _Shippo! Squeeze me harder! Love me Shippo! _ Inuyasha carried up Sango in his arms and kissed her. I realized I was still on Miroku. I stepped back and started walking to Kaede's village.

"Kagome! What brings ye' here?" Kaede asked, her eyes wide with shock as I was on Miroku's back.

"Miroku said that there was a vacant hut in your village. Can me and Miroku stay in that?" she caught the glimpse of excitement in my eyes and she nodded. I squealed and kissed Miroku on the neck. He chuckled and patted my bottom. Inuyasha walked in with Sango's arms around his neck, 

her legs clinging onto his sides, and her face on Inuyasha's. A piggy back on the front of the body, me and Miroku need to try that.


End file.
